


Close To Me

by chamlis



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamlis/pseuds/chamlis
Summary: A very short one shot to accompany a piece of Pricefield artwork I created which is embedded at the end.You can find full res version of the artwork on my deviantart page here: https://www.deviantart.com/chamlis/art/Life-Is-Strange-Close-To-Me-complete-796184495Prints are available here: https://www.redbubble.com/people/chamlis/works/38802361-life-is-strange-close-to-me





	Close To Me

Chloe had finished putting away the last of the dishes when she heard the jingle of keys at the front door. Max entered their apartment and she did not look happy. _Crap, it_ _looks like it’s been another shitty day at the gallery,_ Chloe thought to herself.

 

“Ok, what happened this time?”, Chloe asked as she dried her hands with a dish cloth.

 

Max put her grocery bags down and took her jacket off.

“I just….I just can’t even with these people. I swear to Dog.”

 

Chloe smirked and raised a finger.

“Ah, but can you ‘odd’, though?”

 

Delighted with herself, Chloe beamed. Max, on the other hand, was not amused.

“Chloe, I love you but I really need you to not talk right now.”

 

Chloe did her best to not look hurt but failed pretty spectacularly. Out of everyone Chloe knew in her life, Max is the one who would see right through any kind of facade she would put up regardless, so she wasn’t even sure why she bothered to try. Fortunately, however, Max immediately began backpedalling.

“I’m sorry babe, I didn’t mean to snap at you, I’m just really not in the mood for jokes.”

 

She proceeded to take the grocery bags into the kitchen and began putting everything away.

“Before you ask, No, I don’t want to talk about what happened today. I don’t want you to comfort me. I don’t want you to tell me that everything will be alright for the hundredth time.”

 

Chloe sighed.  “I don’t know what else to do for you, Max.” Unsure what to do with _herself_ she crossed and uncrossed her arms several times before finally just putting her hands in her pockets.

“Tell me what you want from me and I’ll do it.”

 

Max stopped what she was doing and turned to face her. Chloe was still in front of the sink, her hands stuffed in her pockets and her shoulders shrugging. She was alternately balancing between being up on her heels and her toes. She also had that little serious-but-not-serious pout on her face. In other words, as far as Max was concerned, she looked adorable.

 

“Come close to me”, Max said softly. With a brief pause and a slight swagger, Chloe did as she was told.

 

“I don’t want to talk and I don’t want you to cheer me up”, Max said. Her gaze flitted between both of Chloe’s eyes and her lips.

“What I want is for you to shut up, stay shut up, and let me kiss you.”

 

Amused, Chloe asked, “Ooooh does that mean Bossy Max has come out to play? It’s been a while...”

 

Max laughed despite herself. “Chloe! Shush!”

 

She smiled, rolled her eyes, sighed, and then hooked her finger around Chloe’s bullet necklace to draw her in closer for the kiss. As her eyes locked on Chloe’s she whispered,

“No more words.”

 


End file.
